


Memory

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Hell, year thirty nine.





	Memory

He readies his knife.

It isn’t really even a knife--more like a pure wave of his intent, pushing out from inside of him and into and through her.

There is no inside or outside, no through either. All of these are concepts he has left behind, but which his mind recreated easily enough on the rack, recreates now as he takes the role his Master has left him to. He slices into her with the knife he does not really need. Memory spills out of her, silver strands that make up who she was, when she was. He can rip those free with every motion, every rip into her essence.

It is proof of how far he has come, how well he has studied, that he has moved beyond the slow and plodding nonsense of physical torture, on to the act of bleeding the very souls that he encounters in his new role.

He watches the silver spin past his field of vision. Her memory plays out in front of his eyes.

 _Two small girls sit in a field, tossing a tennis ball to a Golden Retriever_. He knows that by pulling the memory free he is separating it from the soul, but he reaches with his knife anyway, allows his very intent to shatter the memory apart into a thousand pieces on the floor. He feels the remaining parts shatter apart under the boots he does not really wear.

Then he pulls another.

His mind skitters briefly over one of his own, a face and a name that is all he needs. Every time he finds himself remembering this one true thing it is like being cut open on thousands of shards of glass, one perfect moment of agony.

Then the memory skitters away again just as fast as it appeared and he can think, can do what he has been assigned, what he has been made to succeed at.

It will come again and shatter him apart, but next time, he swears, he will be ready.


End file.
